Tout commença par une histoire de fraises
by ELFNoona
Summary: JongHyun VEUT des fraises! JongShin -By Unnie-


Les CN Blue étaient chez eux en dépit de la température glaciale qu'il faisait à Séoul. Cependant, ils quittaient leur appartement un à un, à commencer par l'actuel leader.

- Joon et moi allons manger un truc au centre commercial puis nous irons au cinéma, MinHyuk, tu viens ? Je sais que tu l'apprécies et en plus, il amène Mir. Et je sais que tu l'apprécies davantage.

- Je veux bien mais... On va faire quoi e JongHyun et JungShin ?

L'aîné jeta un coup d'œil au salon, JongHyun était allongé sur le canapé, les écouteurs visés aux oreilles et les yeux fermés alors que JungShin grattait afin de passer le temps.

- Les gars, vous venez ?

JungShin secoua négativement la tête, trop absorbé par les cordes de sa basse alors que JongHyun ne daigna même pas ouvrir les yeux ou encore répondre à YongHwa qui répondit à MinHyuk dans l'un de ses plus sublimes sourires :

- Problème « feignasses » résolu ! Aller, on y va !

De ce fait, le leader-chanteur-rappeur-guitariste et le batteur quittèrent le maknae et l'ex-leader. Soudain, le guitariste bondit du canapé et se mit à hurler ! Devant le regard interrogatif du bassiste, JongHyun répondit dans un pétage de câbles :

- J'ai envie de manger des fraises ! Oh ! Vite, je vais appeler YongHwa pour qu'il m'en ramène !

Il composa machinalement le numéro de son aîné sur son portable mais tomba hélas sur la messagerie... Il se remit alors à crier.

- NON ! Peut-être que... Jjong !

- Vous êtes bien sur la mess...

- Oh ta gueule !

Après avoir tenté sa chance avec le leader vocal des SHINee, en vain, il balança son téléphone sur le canapé.

- Euh... Hyung, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Tu as des fraises ?

- Non...

- Alors ça ne va pas... Oh attend ! Tu es proche de Jia des Miss A, hein ! Appelle la !

- Ça devient obsessionnel là...

- S'il te plaît ! Pour ton Hyung adoré !

Ne voulant pas subir le courroux de JongHyun, il appela sa compère du groupe féminin de la JYP avant de raccrocher, s'approcher doucement du guitariste et poser sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

- Il faut croire que personne ne veut que tu manges des fraises... Elle n'a pas décroché...

Dans un cri des plus dramatiques, JongHyun tomba à genoux avant d'être rejoint par son cadet qui le prit dans ses bras.

- J'ai une solution mais elle ne va peut-être pas te plaire...

Devant la tête de poisson rouge débile prêt à tout de JongHyun, JungShin posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis trop choqué pour réagir puis le relâcha de son emprise avant de s'expliquer.

- Mon dentifrice est à la fraise. Enfin, celui que j'utilise le matin... Même si je me suis lavé les dents au menthol entre temps... Enfin, une excuse bidon n'est pas toujours logique...

- T'as fais quoi là... ? Pourquoi tu...

Exaspéré par les questions de son aîné, le maknae des CN l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. D'abord, il posa ses lamelles de chair sur celles de son Hyung avant d'y introduire sa langue afin d'aller caresser sa jumelle qui fut très rapide à réagir. Ensuite, il stoppa l'échange à bout de souffle avant de donner une énième explication :

- Je t'aime... Si j'étais un peu distant avec toi, c'est parce que je t'aime...

- Je pensais que tu étais distant avec moi parce que tu as découvert que je t'aimais...

- Tu m'aimes !

Pour toute réponse, JongHyun adressa un léger sourire à JungShin avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Bien sûr, idiot !

Ils se relevèrent du par-terre afin d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Les deux amants avaient profité du stade encore niais de leur relation en s'embrassant ou se câlinant devant la télévision durant toute l'après-midi. JungShin avait réussi, grâce à cet aveu, à calmer JongHyun et son envie de fraises. MinHyuk et YongHwa revinrent quelques heures après et ce dernier était armé d'une barquette de fraises. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent au salon, les deux arrivants furent surpris de voir les deux « feignasses » dans une situation compromettante et demandèrent à l'unisson :

- Tu lui as enfin dis que tu l'aimais !

Les deux tourtereaux rougirent violemment avant que JongHyun ne voit les fraises sur lesquelles il sauta puis la sonnerie de la porte retentit. YongHwa alla ouvrir la porte sur un Jjong essoufflé. Le leader le laissa entrer puis le plus âgé des JongHyun alla voir le plus jeune pour lui donner le fruit tant attendu lorsque la sonnette fit encore des siennes. MinHyuk alla ouvrir puis Jia apparue.

- Tiens JungShin, tes fraises.

- C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour lui.

Il venait de montrer JongHyun du doigt puis soudain, posa LA question :

- Comment avez-vous su que l'appel concerné une envie de fraises ?

Puis tous répondirent en chœur :

- La boîte vocale !

Ensuite, JongHyun prit la parole barbouillé de rouge :

- Le plus important, c'est que j'ai eu mes fraises...


End file.
